Omega-Xis
Omega-Xis, known as in Japan, nicknamed Mega (Rock in Japan), is the secondary protagonist in the Mega Man Star Force series. He is an extraterrestrial being originally from Planet AM, and is the last survivor of the planet's destruction. He moved to Planet FM to live incognito afterwards. Prior to meeting Geo Stelar he had fled from Planet FM after stealing the Andromeda Key, and for a time inhabited Geo's Transer. Currently he exists as Geo's Wizard in his Hunter-VG. Personality Omega-Xis is known to be brash, loud, and headstrong. These traits surprise and annoy Geo. However, Geo and Omega-Xis influence each other over time, Geo becoming braver and Omega-Xis learning friendship. Omega-Xis also seems to love nature, seen when performing a side quest for an old man at Dream Island in the game, although Geo thought he was imitating the old man by saying he loves nature. He also has a tendency to tease Geo over his possible love interests (Sonia and Luna). Omega-Xis also likes to joke sometimes as seen in Mega Man Star Force 3, where, if the globe in Geo's room is examined, Omega-Xis will say, "Muwahaha...One day this planet will be mine!" and Geo responds, "A-Are you being serious...!?" Also around the end of the game, Geo says that Omega-Xis has been into detective shows. Omega-Xis keeps calling Geo, Detective Stelar, and uses police terms while talking. He also has a history with Sonia's Wizard, Lyra. In the anime, his personality is sightly different. Though he remains headstrong and loud, he is initially shown to be more uncaring of others. In the game, he is willing to be Mega Man to save people in danger, but in the anime Omega-Xis often questions Geo about why they must aid people who either have nothing to do with him or he dislikes, Geo replying with that he is human (although Omega-Xis displays this attitude in the games when accepting side-quests). Omega-Xis is less confident in his abilities in the anime, shown by him refusing to fight battles he knows he will lose. This was proven to be true as Geo lost to Gemini Spark, showing just how much more calm and collected Omega-Xis is in the anime, as he predicted that they would lose. This is different from the game, as he thinks he will win against anyone and will never lose, this is seen after battling Gemini Spark. Although there have been times in the games where he knew they couldn't win for example in the first game after they defeated Queen Ophiuca they heard gemini was in the vicinity and mega panicked because he knew in their current state they were no match for gemini. Omega-Xis is also more childish in the anime, an example being when he became bored with Geo studying all the time at home. He managed to make Geo cave into going to school after annoying him all night about it, but the whole thing was pointless as Omega-Xis found school much more boring to Geo staying at home. Game History ''Mega Man Star Force ]] Omega-Xis appeared while Geo was looking at the stars at Vista Point. Then Omega-Xis, or "Mega," introduced himself, after Geo stopped gawking at the "Milky Way" EM roads. Omega-Xis seemed to know Geo's name, and that got Geo interested. Before Geo could ask any questions, however, a train (that Geo dubs "not supposed to move") starts to move. Omega-Xis explains that EM viruses came from the Planet FM, his former home planet, and are trying to get him. He then teaches Geo how to defeat the EM viruses. Omega-Xis decided to stick around Geo, due to Geo catching his interest because he "did better than he expected." Geo refused, mainly because he didn't want to fight the EM viruses again, but Omega-Xis uses info on his father as blackmail to freeload on his Transer. Omega-Xis influenced Geo, and Geo influenced him, which caused the two to learn the value of friendship and courage to stand up to the FM-ians. However, after the incident with Gemini Spark, Geo returned to his depressed attitude before he met Omega-Xis. Omega-Xis got sick of it and left to fight the revived FM-ians, with help from Harp Note, although he lost and the Andromeda Key was taken away from him. He and Geo reunited, and Geo returned to his old self, now willing to make BrotherBands once more. They both went to space, with Aaron Boreal's help, and defeated the FM-ians once more. Omega-Xis then tells Geo the truth about what happened at his father's space station. The two, after defeating the FM-ians, went on to face the FM king, Cepheus. It is revealed there that Omega-Xis is actually an AM-ian, and he knew it all along. Cepheus sends Andromeda after the duo, who, after an exhausting fight, defeat it. However, Geo suffers too much damage because of the fight and the EM Wave radiation from the FM king, and Andromeda reawakened. However, Andromeda goes berserk, and thanks to the BrotherBand Geo held with his friends, defeated it once and for all. After the fight, it was revealed that Gemini manipulated the king into destroying the AM planet, and that Cepheus was lonely all the time, because of others trying to take his throne. Geo felt bad for him and they became friends, and Omega-Xis forgave the king. Mega Man Star Force 2 Omega-Xis takes more of a back-seat role, due to his unfamiliarity with the Mu civilization, but he still continues to aid Geo, turning the two into Mega Man and offering help and advice as needed. The two months since the last game haven't changed his personality at all. During the events at the IFL Tower's museum, as Rogue attempted to steal all the artifacts, Omega-Xis latched on to the OOPArt with his teeth to keep it from being swallowed by a warp. When Harp Note blasted the warp device, the OOPArt fell into Omega-Xis' mouth and he inadvertently ending up swallowing it. As a result, both he and Geo were occasionally struck by intense moments of pain from the residual EM spirits of the OOPArt's tribe, attempting to reclaim their bodies and rebuild their tribe. The two held on long enough until Luna gave Geo her support, strengthening their BrotherBand and giving Mega Man enough power to control the OOPArt, allowing them to use Tribe On. Later, after Mega Man defeats Rogue and his Indie Fragment, Dark Phantom appears and rips the OOPArt out of Omega-Xis to take it to Dr. Vega. Luckily, Omega-Xis still had enough of its power to use Tribe On until the end of the game, where the OOPArt was lost to the bottom of the sea, probably never to be seen again, being buried under the entire Mu continent. Mega Man Star Force 3 A personal grudge of Omega-Xis' comes into play when Geo discovers the true identities of Jack and Ms. Tia as Dealer members. Their Wizards, Virgo and Corvus, happen to be the most dangerous criminals of Planet FM, responsible for destroying whole planets. Omega-Xis used to engage in battle with them, but was never successful. As the player engages in the extra storyline, Corvus shows up and proceeds to tease Omega-Xis, constantly calling him "Little Mega", which in effect causes Omega-Xis to take on a somewhat helpless state. Because of this, it is quite possible that Corvus was a bully to Omega-Xis, going as far as bullying him since he arrived on Planet FM. Omega-Xis also develops a rivalry with Acid when he shows him up early on during an incident at Spica Mall. He wanted to prove himself as being stronger than Acid. Acid, however, sees it more as a one-way rivalry and doesn't really respond to Omega-Xis' bolstering. Omega-Xis also gets really mad when Geo and him show up at WAZA headquarters to find the area being attacked by Omega-Xis copies, which come in bright red, yellow, green, and gray colors. He assists Geo then by swiping at them as they come near with his claws. He gets really irritated that the clones of him are not strong like he is at all, and this anger might drive his strength during this part of the game. He also gets easily jealous when Acid compliments Geo on a few instances, and also over-reacts at one point when they are invading Dealers base, and Acid wishes Geo good luck, but not Omega-Xis. At the end of the game, Omega-Xis and Kelvin Stelar work together to send Geo back home, telling him they'll return someday. Two weeks later, Geo reunited with both of them on the school's roof. Other appearances *In ''Rockman.EXE Operate Shooting Star, Omega-Xis and Geo travel back in time to the events of the first Mega Man Battle Network game. *Omega-Xis appeared in a side-quest from the Japanese version of the game Lunar Knights, where he's considered a Terrenial by the characters of the game and can be used as one after completing the side-quest. Anime History Mega Man Star Force Omega-Xis's story in the anime is not really different than the games (stealing the Andromeda Key and escaping to Earth). However, a voice seemed to have called him to Earth, later revealed to be the three AM-ians. Before landing on Earth, he fought Cygnus and lost balance, falling down on Geo by accident. Like the games, he uses info on Geo's dad as a bribe. However, he did not know he was an AM-ian until he was told by the other three AM-ians. He had broken the Andromeda Key on two occasions, the second time destroying it completely. Shooting Star Rockman Tribe In Tribe, Omega-Xis swallowed a mysterious sword known as the, "Sword of Berserker" ("Sword of Zerker"), while visiting a museum with Geo (Subaru). He and Geo are then pursued by Yeti Blizzard and Dark Phantom (Phantom Black) who caused the uproar that lead to Omega-Xis swallowing the sword. Throughout the series, Omega-Xis experiences some kind of painful convulsion that is centered around the area in which the sword is stuck, but he continues to play the tough guy and tells Geo that it isn't anything serious. Later on, Geo gets a fish bone caught in his throat before being called over to the pyramids of Egypt, and Omega-Xis compares the bone to the sword, saying that he "got what he deserved". The pain in Omega-Xis' throat is revealed to be caused by the fact that he cannot control the mysterious OOPArt, and it will continue to pain him until his body has properly fused with it. Omega-Xis never came in contact with the "Star of Shinobi" ("Star of Ninja") or the "Rock of Dinosaur" ("Rock of Saurian") until the last episode, only allowing the audience a glimpse of the Saurian and Shinobi forms. Manga History Omega-Xis is a lot more comical due to the manga being aimed at a younger audience. Power and Abilities Below is the capabilities of Omega-Xis on his own, including several transformation he takes when appears as Mega Man's buster hand in Star Force 1 and 2. *'EM Wave Change': Called Denpa-Henkan in the original version, this allows Omega-Xis to merge with Geo to become Mega Man. In the first and second games, a wave hole is required to perform the change (the Star Force equivalent of a Jack-in point); in the third game, the Trans Code is required for this to be used, and Wave Changing can be used anywhere. In the anime, Geo can perform it almost instantly anywhere with Omega-Xis. This also allows Omega-Xis to use his full strength. This is a skill all FM-ians have, although Omega-Xis is actually an AM-ian. *'Wave Conversion': Unique to AM-ians, Omega-Xis can convert any humans, besides a compatible human, into living EM-Waves. Omega-Xis used this ability on Kelvin (Geo's father) and everyone else on Kelvin's crew to extend their lifeline and allow them to escape the FM-ians. It is unknown if this extends to only humans. *'Anti-Hypnosis': Like any EM Being in the series, Omega-Xis is immune to hypnosis and can only be fully be taken over by the compatible AM/FM-ian. *'Beast Swing' (ビーストスイング, also known as Beast Slap): In the third game, the Hunter VG allows for Geo to materialize Omega-Xis as his Wizard, and through the course of the game, the player can engage in mini-games where Omega-Xis is materialized and can attack the numerous opponents approaching Mega Man from all sides. In-battle, this also is a Battle Card, where Omega-Xis temporarily takes Mega Man's place while executing the attack, a 2x3 panel sized swing. Another card, Area Eater from Mega Man Star Force 2, gained a new version named Double Eater (ダブルイーター) that has Omega-Xis swing his claw to temporarily "clear" the area, resulting in a smaller battlefield. Unlike Mega Man Battle Network's Area Steal and Panel Grab, there are many variations of this card's effect, all that "eat" a different area. Transformation Abilities *'Mega Buster': The Buster is the standard weapon in almost all Mega Man games, and Star Force is no exception. Omega-Xis (as Mega Man) can either shoot the buster rapidly, or charge the buster to deal out 10 times the amount of an uncharged shot. The Mega Buster's ability changes depending on the weapon equipped to Omega-Xis. In the anime, Omega-Xis can "bite" on to other things with the Mega Buster, such as a package, Gemini Spark's sword, and a mysterious sword in the Star Force Tribe anime, although most of the time it was not in Omega-Xis's favor. In the third game, the Buster is altered to look more like the standard Buster found on previous incarnations of Mega Man. Like most Mega Man games, the Buster can be upgraded, and can even be given special status effects (like trapping the opponent in a bubble or always getting a Battle Card after battles). This time around, the Mega Buster's stats and properties are determined by the equipped weapon instead of power-ups. *'Predation': Anime only. This is when Omega-Xis "consumes" the Battle Card and slots it into Geo's Transer, and takes about a 5 second span, which skilled enemies usually can use to counter Mega Man before he performs the Predation. The Star Carrier, however, removed this weakness. Battle Cards Battle Cards related to Omega-Xis. Gallery Normal_concept_warrock.jpg|Concept art of Omega-Xis. Concept art of Moment of Buster Shot.png|Concept art of Moment of Buster Shot. Trivia *It is shown in the anime that Omega-Xis likes to go on "little rides" by possessing a lawn mower. However, it had gotten him into trouble twice. He broke Geo's EM-Wave Telescope by accident when it was first shown in a flashback (and had to compensate for it by entering a dog show to quell Geo's rage), and the second time he went for a ride, he was flattened by a construction truck. *Unlike most Mega Men, Omega-Xis has red eyes, while most have blue, green or brown, although Copy X predates this. It's highly possible, though, that his eye color doesn't matter, as he only becomes Mega Man when he fuses with Geo (Geo's brown eyes appear in Mega Man's head, while Omega-Xis only acts as a left-arm). *Different from the other Mega Men which prefer not to fight or only fight when necessary, Omega-Xis enjoys battle and will fight at the first opportunity he has regardless of the foe (virus or any other EM-being). *In Mega Man Star Force, Omega-Xis is shown to be proud of his awesome "Mega-Uppercut" while dealing with Bud Bison. This could be a note that on Planet FM, Omega-Xis likes to pick (or get involved in) fights. In Mega Man Star Force 3 it was revealed that he was bullied by Corvus and Virgo on Planet FM. *In Mega Man Star Force 2, when checking Mega's stats, the player can tap him with the stylus. It will make punching noises and after a while he will say it's hurting him. The third time he says this he'll close the window and return the player to the Star Carrier menu. The same happens in Mega Man Star Force 3, but instead, he leaves the Hunter VG for a few seconds, making it look like the game is frozen, then comes back. *He is the only FM-ian / AM-ian who is not based on a constellation. *In Mega Man Star Force 3, Dr. Goodall refers to Omega-Xis as "Meggers", which easily gets him mad. *His beast-like appearance, coupled with him being Geo's partner as Mega Man, makes him similar to Rush from the classic Mega Man series. *Omega-Xis' English voice actor, Kyle Hebert, also provides the voice of the Street Fighter series character Ryu. * Omega-Xis' Japanese voice actor is Kentaro Ito, who also provided the voice of X in Rockman X4 and ShadowMan in the Mega Man Battle Network series. Category:Mega Man Star Force series characters Category:Protagonists Category:AM-ians Category:Wizards Category:Project-TC Category:Male EM Beings